grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Drang-Zorn
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = William Granger Lilly Granger April Granger Nurse Fran Betty Frame Elizabeth Stanton Norm Stanton |season2 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |portlandwu = X |novels = X |icy = X |killy = X }} A Drang-Zorn (DRAHNG-tsorn; Ger. Drang "urge, stress" + Zorn "rage, fury, or wrath") is a badger-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When they woge, Drang-Zorn gain black fur over their face, neck, and arms. Their features shift, becoming badger-like, and they gain razor sharp teeth. Their ears elongate, and they are sexually dimorphic. Their hands develop large claws suitable for digging. Males have a much more severe woge, growing hair all over their bodies, while females keep their normal hair, grow fur over their arms and hands, and just have the features change. Physically, Drang-Zorn are unimaginably powerful, exhibited when April Granger, despite being 9 years old, was able to overpower an adult man on two occasions. Like actual badgers, a Drang-Zorn's main form of attack is a powerful bite; their jaws are strong enough to sever flesh and bone with ease. As Drang-Zorn age, their strength and lethal quality of their bite doesn't diminish all that much, as observed with Norm Stanton, an elderly Drang-Zorn who was suffering from dementia. Mr. Stanton was able to easily kill two adult humans, one male and one female in different instances, while suffering from his condition, though it should be noted his victims were totally taken by surprise, so they did not have much of a chance to defend themselves. The eyes of the Drang-Zorn change color as well. In adults, the irises glow the same red color common to most Wesen, though the glowing eyes do not always show during the woge. In youth, the irises remain black, but the sclerae turn green. Green sclerae have not been observed in all adults, however. A Drang-Zorn is capable of digging a hole in the earth for refuge. This hole is often compact enough that the Drang-Zorn cannot move in and out of the hole in his or her human form. Behavior They are known to have a very short temper and are very easily enraged, prone to violent outbursts. However, if faced with an adversary that they know they could not prevail over, Drang-Zorns will instead take refuge in underground dens that they built for cases such as these, and they are quite adept at constructing them. Some Drang-Zorns are better tempered than others and have a kinder, more compassionate side, however. If a Drang-Zorn were to woge before the age of thirteen, they will suffer from a lack of inhibition needed to control their rage and will become homicidal toward anyone who angers them, even towards their own kind. This often leads the parents to resort to great lengths isolating their children from others for long periods until they learn how to control themselves. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries 207 - Drang Zorn.png 207 - Grimm Diarie Drang Zorn.png 207 - Grimm Diarie Drang Zorn 02.png 207 - Grimm Diarie Drang Zorn 03.png 207 - Grimm Diaries Drang Zorn 04.png 207 - Drang Zorn victim.png 207 - Drang-Zorn 05.png Season 2 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Drang-ZornConcept.jpg|Concept art Drang-ZornConcept2.jpg Drang-ZornChildConcept.jpg 207-Drang-Zorn woge.gif Bill Woged.png 207-Lilly Granger morphed.png 207 - Granger attacks Terry.png 207-Nick's Drang-Zorn drawing.png 207-Drang-Zorn2.png 207-Drang-Zorn3.png 207-Drang-Zorn.png 207-April green eyes.png 207-April morphed.png 414-Nurse Fran woged.png Badger.jpg|A Drang-Zorn in Portland, Wu 502-Betty woged.jpg 506-Drang-Zorn Uprising member shot.png 507-Young Council Member woged.png 602-Maintenance Person woged.jpg 610-Norm Stanton woged.png Trivia *Another word for "wrath" in German is Grimm. Category:Meline Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in the United Kingdom Category:2017 Löwen Games Final 4